Saving All My Love
by skysplits19
Summary: An accident will test our two-fated pair this is another MisuxShingyouji pairing
1. My Love Is Your Love

**NOTES: **This is my new fanfic this comes in my mide when I was watching Glee during the time Quinn Fabray met an accident, though i create my own; for those who will react i will apologize in advance i am not a doctor so i just made this up how things came up even the accident. But this story comes from my heart. I hope this story will show how Misu can go far to show how he love Shingyouji. For the fans of Baby Shin don't kill me for hurting him. if you love i love him as well.

**nikki: ** you continuously support my works i have so many ideas in my mind, but before reading this make sure you are done with studies okay?

**june: **i am happy you like the ending of Summer Days yeah even i myself is proud of that creation.

**akiluv: **you make me faint in your comments

**BY THE WAY AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR! HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORIES**

**like I said before, if you will not love it just don't continue reading reviews motivate me to continue writing about this pair so for all the MISUxSHINGYOUJI fans this is for you. **

* * *

It's been a while since all the former Shidou students held a reunion; since next semester will began within the week they decide to have a get together;

Akaike and Gii were the one who set up the party they decide to call their however Toshihisa is the only one who can't come because he is currently with his girlfriend's family, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa agreed to come as well, the only one hesitating to come was Misu but since Shingyouji is persistent and excited to meet his other sempai, Misu just reluctantly agreed.

"Hai! 6PM? Sure we will come, yes we know that place however I will catch up with you guys, since I have a shift this morning till 8pm Arata-san can go there first BYE!"

Shingyouji seems excited to have a reunion with his friends, its been a long time since they would have a get together, they are all busy with there studies this past few months so this was a rare occasion for them though they usually see Hayama, Saki and Akaike since all of them are in Tokyo, studies make them busy.

"Are you sure you can be able to catch up with us? Why don't you just take an off today?

Misu, informed his younger lover, he is still the same cold guy who never shows his emotions even to Shingyouji but there are some changes that occurs since Shingyouji graduate from Shidou they acknowledge there selves as lovers already.

"I just don't want them to think that I am letting my boyfriend to go alone in that place."

Shingyouji smiled he knows the elder man is concern about him. He walks towards him and hug him.

"Nee Arata-san its ok I explain to Gii-sempai I will be late so no worries they won't tease you anyway just because I will not be with you once you go there. I'll go ahead now ok? Food is on the table, your bento is ready as well so you don't need to miss lunch during work, I will text you once I'm at work already"

Shingyouji kissed Misu goodbye, reach for the key and his bag.

While Misu is on his OJT, he smiled when the younger man reminds him not to skip lunch, Misu smiled at the sweetness of Shingyouji. He can't believe that he can be this lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

"Misu!" It was one of his colleagues that calls him

"Kindly take this to 3rd floor Mr. Natsumi need these papers for the meeting later"

"Sure, not a problem after this I want to take lunch already wanna come?"

"Sure we can eat at the canteen later, my girlfriend made me a wonderful bento I am so excited to eat them later."

"Same here, I'll just geve this papers as you said and wait for me at the canteen ok?"

Misu, message Shingyouji to remind him about the night out later while he is eating the lunch his lover prepared for him. He can't help but smile again knowing how Shingyouji did care for him.

_That guy he put a lot of vegetables again in my food, he always forgot I hate cabbage._

"Thank you for coming!"

Shingyouji happily greeted the customer that enters the grocery store, he received a message from Misu, telling him he made a mistake again in his bento.

_Oops I forgot about the cabbage, so clumsy of me_

"Shingyouji! Can you help me in the stockroom?"

"Be there in a minute Yamaguchi-san"

6 P.M Misu is now on his way to the bar where he is going to meet his friends. When he saw Takabayashi happily jumped at Misu, but the other guy told him to stop what he is doing because he is embarrassing him.

"Well at least we have a get together before the next semester starts, it has been a long time since we have a get together like this." Hayama excitedly state this to his friends.

"We all have been busy due to exams, papers and projects we even barely meet during weekends" Akaike stated

"So guys lets order now? Misu Shingyouji will be here by 8 right?" Gii asked his formel rival.

"Yes he will be wait I will just call him"

Shingyouji is looking at the clock in an hour he'll be out already, suddenly his phone rings he checked the caller id it was Misu

"HAI! Arata-san, yes I will just call you once I am on my way bye!"

Shingyouji returne to his work suddenly his boss approached him and inform him that he can just go already, since everything was fnished earlier than he had expected, he happily thanked his manager and went to change his clothes,

"Arata-san my boss allows me to go out early I'll be there in 30-45 mins yes, I will take the cab ok? See you!"

Shingyouji, hurriedly go to look for a cab, but seems like he is having a hard time, after a few minutes finally he was able to get one.

On the bar everyone is talking about how things now change after their highschool life especially what will they do after college as well. Hayama inform them of pursuing being a Psychologist while Gii said he might now take over his father's business, same with Akaike, Izumi inform them he wants to have a work at a Planetarium due to his love in Astronomy, Yoshizawa inform them he might continue his Achery and join the Nationals. Misu who did not answer since he is waiting for Shingyouji's call.

_I thought he was dismissed early where the hell is he now, now message from him yet, _

"Misu whats the matter" Hayama asked the quiet Misu

"Nothing"

"Is it Shingyouji, he told you he is on his way right you don't need to worry maybe its just the traffic or he had a hard time looking for a cab."

Misu, just follow that instinct and just patiently wait for his lover.

"Anou, will this traffic end? I will be meeting my friends so can this go any faster?"

"I am so sorry sir, but this really haooens especially this rush hour."

Shingyouji decides to just go down and paid the cab driver. He just decide to walk since the place is not that far already, as he decide to cross the street his phone suddenly rings, as he tries to answer it he did not notice a vehicle going through him…

At the bar, Misu's glass suddenly breaks, he suddenly feels shivers, he apologizes to his friends and wipe the mess he had made. Suddenly his phone rings, he was disappointed when it was not Shingyouji but he answer the unknown call.

"Hai? Yes? I do know Shinyouji, Kanemitsu, why? **WHAT! **Where? Yes, yes I will be there I know that place"

Misu suddenly stand up and hurriedly went out of the bar. His friends decide to follow him.

"Misu!" Gii asked him "Whats the matter?"

"Shingyouji got involved in an accident on the way here, he is now in the hospital at Matzuzawa Hospital, can you come with me guys."

Everyone agreed to go with him, as they reach the place Misu immediately look for his lover, the nurse told him that the guy is still in Emergency Room.

Misu and the others patiently wait outside and worried for their young friend. Hayama hoped as well that Shingyouji will be alright, Gii comfort his crying boyfriend, Misu can't believe this is happening, just this morning he is seeing Shingyouji smiling at him and now they are in a place that he never expected that they will be.

_This was suppose to be a happy reunion and now we are here and Shingyouji, God let him be safe._

The doctor went out and looks for Shingyouji's friends/relatives.

"Aniu sensei hows our friend?" Hayama asked the doctor

"Is he safe now?" Takabayashi asked as well.

"He is out of danger now, though he experience concusion, we do not see any other damage in his head however…"

Misu stand up and went closer to the doctor.

"However… what sensei, what is it?"

"His spinal chord seems to be compressed in the accident, so I am afraid that he could not walk anymore, but if by chance he will have improvement our findings maybe wrong and he could have that 10% chance. He is still asleep you can see him now"

Misu feels like his strength were all sapped out, of all the things he never wished to happen is to see his younger lover suffer. He can't believe this could happen to Shingyouji.

At the room, Shingyouji wake up after almost a day of being asleep he looked and see Misu beside him.

"Arata-san?"

Misu wake up and looks happy when he saw Shingyouji finally wake up, Misu goes out side and tell the others about the good news, they promise to visit Shingyouji that day.

"Hayama-san, everyone I am sorry for making you worry, I am happy that you're here, wait let me help you take care with those gifts."

Shingyouji suddenly realize something is wrong, he can't feel anything on the lower half of his body, he tries to asses that maybe he is just having cramps due to the accident but, he already feel weird.

"A-Arata-san? I can't feel my legs, is s-something wrong?"

Everyone now in the room can't help but feel sad for Shingyouji they don't know how to tell there friend what happen, even his doctor has not inform him yet of his condition.

"Shingyouji, listen y-you see because of that accident your spinal chord was g-greatly affected and.."

"And?"

"Y-you are on a temporary disability, but y-you have a chance to walk again after you recover we will go to therapies, we will not give up hope ok?"

"**JUST TELL ME STRAIGHT!, I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE RIGHT, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK!"**

"Shingyouji-kun the doctor said there is a 10% chance they just need to see improvement in you, the result might change" Hayama tried to assured his former kouhai.

Shingyouji already breakdown in front of his friends. He angrily pushed Misu and throws the basket of fruits beside him. Gii inform Akaike to call the doctor. Takabayashi is frightened and held his boyfriend's hand but at the same time he feel sorry for Shingyouji as well, Misu no longer know what to do with his boyfriend.

"**PLEASE JUST GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!"**

After a few minutes the doctor arrives with a nurse and he goes near Shingyouji and put some sedatives to calm him.

The doctor along with his friends went outside his room no Shingyouji is now asleep.

"I did expect that this would happen but like what I've mention there is still a chance but it will be up to him, if he will do it or not, He will go through a rough therapy. But for now he need friends like you to encourage him."

Misu decide to stay and take care of Shingyouji, his friends bid him goodbye but they promised him they would back the next day. Misu called his place of work to be on emergency leave for at least 1 week.

_Shingyouji, just sleep soundly tonight, when you wake up tommorow and even on the other day I'll be here beside you. We'll share with this burden._

* * *

**whew! I really love Shingyouji hacing tantrums but even I myself don;t want the condition I put him in, good news my exams are done so finally I can be normal to put stories suggestions are open, for the accident thing I am really sorry I do not know how to deliver it good but I did try my best to make this good for you guys. this pairing is my forte because I love this pair, I love Taiki-kun. **


	2. I Will Take You Forever

**NOTES: **Whew! this is chapter i don't know but I feel like writing today, since i do not have work and no exams today(jumping happily), well i miz every emotion in here, after I ended Summer Days i decide to no longer add a third party again but when i was typing this another character went in my mind i know I have hated Misu but then again I am torturing him though I really want to but not now but still i think i am going on the way again *sniff*. Up until now I can;t believe I made Baby Shin disabled i don;t know where in the world i get the ideas of my storyline I would agree if someone will told me its weird and out of this world. Maybe because I am out of this world as well, I keep on publishing things though in the end I notice a lot of errors.

**AKILUV, JUNE, NIKKI: **This story and my other fanfic I dedicate them for you I hope for other MISUxSHINGYOUJI fans will be able to enjoy this. If you have ideas about the pair you can message me my email is in my profile. any request I will try my best. but I am still practicing hard because i know i still have a lot of error when i say a lot its a **LOT**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN nor the pair some lines i credit it to Quinn Fabray's quotation but i edit them and made my own lines.**

**The title of the second chapter was because of listening to Bruno Mars and other music and this music sung by one of my singers in my country**

**CHAPTER 2 Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shingyouji can't help but just look at the windows of his room, he wants to be out of the hospital already but the doctor insist he still need to stay for one more week. The doctor still do test on him to see a chance if he will still have a chance to walk again.

"Can you feel anything?"

"Nothing"

Shingyouji wants to lie, that he can feel any reaction in his body but there is none. Even though his lover visits him, they always feel awkward with each other ever since he made a scene the other day.

Misu still visits him and stayed with him out through the night he would just return home to bring clothes or to bring some fruits.

"Arata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Anou, are they mad at me? I did meant to act that way, I…"

"If I was on your place right now I would do the same as well, I don't even blame you, but the next time don't behave that way ok? Here eat this apple."

Shingyouji can't help it he feels sad, being a burden to Misu, but he just obediently eat the apple given to him by the elder man. he even whole heartedly accepted what had happen to him.

His friends were able to visit him again bringing him good luck gifts. Hayama bring Shingyouji a huge bunny stuff toy since he know his kouhai love stuff toy so much, his lover Gii put the flowers he and Hayama bought in the vase, Yoshizawa and Takabayashi also brought him flowers, Akaike gave him basket of fruits with a "GET WELL" card.

"Minna, thank you very much I am so happy."

"How's your therapy going?" asked by Akaike

"Well I keep going but nothing's happening so in the end I am just frustrated."

"I am really sorry about that Shingyouji-kun" Hayama sadly stated

"No, don't I could've easily become one of those creepy memorial pages in the yearbook, but by luck, I'm here. Believe it or not, this is the happiest day of my life. I just realize that this past few days."

Everyone feel that now Shingyouji is trying to regain his composure and try to be happy even though this tragedy had happened to him.

"One thing I learn is not to answer phone calls while crossing the street, that's no most stupid thing I have ever done."

Hayama and Takabayashi starts to cry their boyfriends comfort them, Akaike shakes his head upon their action, Misu looks at them and hel Shingyouji's hand.

"Hey this is the way it is. My accident, no one's fault but mine and my stupidity doesn't define me to ruin my life or even our friendships, come here Hayama-san you too sempai"

Shingyouji hugs both of them showing comfort and showing them how he also regrets his action of pushing them away.

"So once I got out of this hospital we'll plan another get together maybe in summer what do you guys think, by that time I promise I will be walking again and be out of a wheelchair"

"But you need to continue your therapy, you will still cook for me, you can now put as many cabbage as you like"

Everyone laugh at Misu's statement.

After a week Shingyouji is finally out of the hospital, he is scheduled to have his therapy 3 days a week, he'll be back as well in school, but Shingyouji feels nervous because he don't want to be a laughing stock of some student's there, but he decide not to falter he knows Misu is with him, since Shingyouji will be out of job for the meantime, Misu decide he would help his young lover first, Shingyouji initially declines but in the end he can't object the elder man's request.

Back at home, Shingyouji was surprise that his friends set him a Welcome Party; of course it was plan by Misu. Shingyouji can't help but cry.

"First of all thank you for visiting me in the hospital, Second I have news last therapy I had I am starting to regain my feelings so I do have chance to recover and walk again so I hope you continue your prayer and support."

_I'm not denying anything! But I swear I won't be like those other disable people, this isn't my life! I'm going to finish college be back in Kendo, I'll be able to walk again._

It was already 10pm in the evening, Shingyouji still can't sleep though he now showed his cheerful façade to other people he couldn't help but still feel miserable having a hard time to accept the fact he is in a wheelchair uncertain if it would be forever or temporary. He looks at Misu who is now sleeping soundly beside him, he just smiled seeing how the elder man still decide to be with him after what happen.

_How long can you endure this Arata-san? How long can you stay with me?_

At school, Shingyouji still feel comfortable he was in the hallway people keep staring him, he is thinking maybe its either they pity him or want to mock him.

_I hate the look of these people, better ignore them._

He held his head up high, and continue to wheel his chair going to his classroom. After the class finish, he decide to paid a visit in Kendo class, he was approached by his sempai

"Shingyouji, I am sorry about what happened to you, I hope you can walk again and be able to be back in the team."

"Fujimoto-sempai I still have years to catch up maybe next year I can be part of the team again, I am currently in therapy so I just hope everything would pay out"

His sempai pat his shoulders, he was really sad because Shingyouji is a big loss in the team, even now the Nationals is almost near.

Even he won't tell it to anyone he feels bitter, angry inside and depressed he feels like he almost lost everything, his normal life, and his dream pursuing his sports. His silence thoughts were interrupted when someone approached him.

"There you are, I have been looking for you time for your therapy, I tried to call you but you were not answering the phone."

"Arata-san I am sorry about that, I was with my sempai earlier, you're out early today"

"I have finished all my task so my boss let me leave early"

In the hospital, Misu is assisting Shingyouji in his therapy, Shingyouji sometimes lose his patience because, he still can't make attempting his first steps he will always fall, Misu will reach out his hand t help the younger lover.

"Aren't you getting tired?"

"Tired of what?"

"You have school, work then you even come here to help me"

"I was just always thinking of the things that I've lost, its hard not to focus on it"

"Don't do that, don't put yourself down."

"That's what I have been doing lately, it's hard to be strong in front of everyone you know, especially in front of you."

Misu smiled at what Shingyouji, sometimes his insecurities really can come out of place.

"Baka do you think I will leave just because of what happen to you, or I only decide to stay out of sympathy."

Shingyouji wants to cry on what Misu had told him.

"I want to help you, like this using my hands to move your legs, I hope you can see in my eyes the way I see you till now."

"What is it?"

"Perfection"

"Nee Arata-san if I ask you to give up everything, will you do it for me?"

"Are you asking me too?"

"No"

"Because you think that's not the way I am"

"Because its nice knowing that something out there that can't be lost"

"What is it"

Shingyouji, kiss Misu on his lips and touched his face.

"Love"

Misu smirked, and continue to help his lover on the therapy.

Weeks passed, though Shingyouji is having a lot of improvement, he was still advice to be in his wheelchair. He become positive now of his life, he decides his dreams can wait.

Misu brought him to the hospital again, however he apologized because he can't be with him for the therapy for that day, he was assigned by his boss to present the reports to his client but the elder man promise that he will be back and and go home with him.

"It's ok Iida-sensei will be helping me so don't worry ok?"

"Promise I will be back, even earlier than you expected, don't make the people hear mad ok?"

"Hey!, I have been patient this past few weeks now. Go now I'll wait for ou later."

Misu gives Shingyouji one last look and bid him goodbye.

"You're a lucky guy aren't you?"

"Iida-sensei? You think so?"

"Isn't it obvious he is always with from the time you had your accident and even during your therapy."

"I really want to thank you but, I want to know the truth will this therapy would really help me walk again?"

"Remember last time I informed you it won't be a guarantee but feeling something is a good sign, many people are hoping for you to walk again, but remember no matter what would be the result you have friends around you that never left you. Even you almost pushed them away,"

"I…. really regret that till now"

"At least you are being positive now in your life so, you need to forget what you have done, so we'll start your therapy in 30 mins ok?"

"I just want to look around the hospital can I?"

"Sure"

Shingyouji, look around and see some patients that are in worst situation than him, and still he complained on what happen to him, while he's on a stroll accidentally he bumped into someone.

"Anou, Gomenasai, I did not mean to."

"Oh its ok, I you did not do it intentionally, seems like you are having a hard time in your wheelchair, how many years have you been…"

"It's been just a month already, so there are times I am still having a hard time"

The guy smiled at him and seems like Shingyouji caught the eye of this stranger.

"By the way my name is Shinobu Takahashi, you are"

"Going to my therapy sorry mister"

Shingyouji hurriedly went back and apologize to his attending physician, after the therapy, Shingyouji is still waiting at the hospital.

_Arata-san was supposed to go here now, maybe he's still in the middle of the presentation. _

Shingyouji text Misu, he gets a reply that he was now on his way and apologized because the clients were late. The younger man replied that its ok, he'd just wait for him.

While at the lobby, someone caught his attention again, Shinobu was there.

"Hey, you're still here? Would you like me to take you home?"

"No thank you I am waiting for someone"

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Sorry for my rudeness earlier, I am Kanemitsu Shingyouji I am a college student"

"Shingyouji, and again I'm"

"Takahashi-san, right? Are you a patient here?

The guy laughs at Shingyouji.

_What a stupid question to ask._

"No I am…"

Suddenly Misu appeared, and run towards Shingyouji, he hurriedly apologizes to his younger lover.

"Anou Arata-san its ok by the way this is.."

"Takahashi, Shinobu I can' believe I will be seeing you here" Misu stated

"You know each other? How?" A surprised Shingyouji asked

"His father is the Head Doctor of this hospital, you have been for a long time you still don't know, and his father is a close friend of my dad, the last time I saw you was 13 years ago."

"I have graduated last year currently I am a pediatrician here, you must be Misu, Arata. So the rumor was true you were admitted in a University here. You go to the same school?"

"Yes we do, I am sorry but we need to go now, we still have class tommorow."

Shinobu smiled at Misu and Shingyouji but his eyes is focus on Shingyouji. He can't help but look at this new acquaintance.

_I know that look Takahashi is showing him, good thing I make it in time._

"Hope I can visit you in school Misu good night, you as well Shingyouji"

Misu does not want the stare the guy gave his lover, Shingyouji oblivious as he was did not notice the behavior Misu is showing.

"Arata-san? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, I am really sorry I was late I even said I will there earlier than you expected."

"Its ok you are always with me everyday, picking me up in the hospital and taking me there would be enough."

"Misu hugged Shingyouji, I just don't want to miss any progress that you will have."

"I have one favor from you"

"What is it?"

"Just don't get close to Takahashi, it bothers me."

"But we only talk for a short while."

"Even though"

Shingyouji just smiled, and just agreed to Misu's request.

_I was a man who always played around in love so quick to take but so afraid to give enough but now I've found the one and heaven will only know what only my eyes can say and time can't take away..._

* * *

**whew! sorry Misu I am punishing you again, though i was supposed not to do it but I really can't maybe this is the reason why i decide to write stories because whether I like it or not I really end up punishing you for Misu-lovers this is the first time I will say sorry I do like Misu, but his character is the reason that made me hate him. oh well i hope you review, this will motivate me to write and make more stories. fpr those who will hate these just leave the page ok? for all MisuXSHING pairing fans AGAIN ALL MY CREATIONS ARE FOR YOU**


	3. Right Next To You

**NOTES: **Wow this chapter 3 is short, so i decide to not torture Misu on this chapter maybe i myself is tired of getting him jealous but i have better idea the thing its not going through my mind yet and i need to think about that before i posted. I am really sorry about this crappy chapter but for now this was what i have think of I know a lot will be disappointed i will be anticipating that *sniffs* just be nice to me ok? As always if you don't feel the story click your back button before finally finishing it. I decide Takahashi to be a kinder guy, but still I given a hint he had taken interest with Baby Shin,

**to nikki: **My HUGS and kisses to you i hope it reaches to you

**to june: **I don;tknow who I was thinking while writing the new character but someone came into my mind, Remember The guy in Boys Love 1 and 2 movie the lead guy whats his name ah! Yoshikazu Kotani the guy in Tenimyu 2nd cast who played Takashi Kawamura and a member of Plus band.

**_after some deliberation in my mid I was thinking the guy in the picture resembles Baby Shin thats why Takahashi seems to be attached by him.._**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**again I am sorry for the wrong grammars and tenses, did not proofread nor double check it if i check its too late for me but i am willing to take risk again this are for the PAIRS's fans. CHAPTER 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Months has passed, the therapy is still on going, some improvements were shown, Shingyouji can already feel something in his legs though still his attempt of walking is still in vain he would still fall, and when he is being assisted, he just sometimes lose his temper but will apologize to his attending physician.

"Sorry, lets just try again ok?"

_If only Arata-san is with maybe I was able to hold my temper, man! he would be disappointed when he learn what usually happen in my sessions here._

Shingyouji already feels bored, being just at home or being in school, the most boring thing is being in his therapy without Misu, since last week the elder man had been busy with all the meetings and reports that are almost due or needs to be finished, but he would still take the younger man to the hospital and pick him up once he is finish.

"Just depressing I cannot be able be with you again, once the therapy begins."

Shingyouji smiled as he always used to do and in form his lover that its fine, that what he had done is enough.

"Hey we see each other at home, and I have you on weekends with me here in this place that's enough for me already you can't just abandon work because you want to see my progress even you're here everyday I would not change that easily."

Misu, on the other hand is sometimes distracted at work, but he would make time to just text Shingyouji or call him.

"Misu how's Shingyouji. Is he still going through therapy?"

"Yeah, according to the last result he is improving a lot so hopefully before this year ends he could walk again. The only problem is his doctor inform me he is having temperamental attitude sometimes, you know that guy wants to rush everything. "

"That's good!, I know you have been stressed out because of work and you always go with him but I know everything is all worth it."

Misu just smiled and inform his colleague that they will have there lunch again together. Misu really had been busier than he had, but if there is one thin he will never miss is picking up Shingyouji from the hospital. Though there is someone that he does not really want to meet there and hoping that this guy is away from his lover.

At the hospital, after Misu takes Shingyouji there, he goes right away and go to Iida-sensei, but he met Shinobu and was greeted by him.

"Shingyouji, going to therapy again, want to accompany you?"

Shingyouji wants to decline the man's offer since he is warned by Misu not to get close to him, but then he realize Takahashi is not as bad as his lover thinks.

_He won't bite me or anything, it won't harm if he'll accompany me, at least I will not be bored here._

"Thank you Takahashi-sensei, I hope I am not taking your time."

"It's ok I am done with my duty as of right now, so any recent news about your condition?"

"They will be trying to let me walk again then the usual routines of therapy, it's kind of stressful sometimes but I learn to endure it."

"How about school?"

"The same, I try to just ignore people around me and I won't even care what would they sat behind my backs."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Eh?"

"Are you and Misu lovers?"

"Hmm.. Uhm.. We…"

"It's ok, you don't need to answer me if you feel uncomfortable its just from the looks of it, he really cares about you and, this world already had change so much so being lover with a guy I don't think that's an issue already well at least for some people like me."

"Do you have b-boy…"

"Boyfriend"

Takahashi chuckled because Shingyouji can't continue what he is trying to ask, may be the younger man is still shy being Misu's lover.

"I do had a boyfriend, but it's been years already, right now I don't date anyone, you see it's hard to find someone that will be compatible with you."

"Like chemistry huh?"

"Yeah chemistry"

"By the way if we are together without the other doctors around can you just call me at least by my last name, it just feels awkward when you are the one calling me sensei."

"But you are..."

"Please..."

Shingyouji, smiled and agreed upon the doctor's request.

"Hai, Takahashi-san"

Takahashi is now the one assisting Shingyouji in his therapy when he had no duty, even bringing him food from the like these two have quickly bonded and Shingyouji is happy to found a new friend that had eased his stress with his even bring Shingyouji at the pediadtric ward to see those adorable kids.

"Guys I want you to meet my friend this Shingyouji, Kanemitsu"

Shingyouji seems to enjoy the kids' pressence. Some played with him and make jokes with him but there is a guy that had caught his attention, it was a bald guy in a bed he do not play with other kids he just stay there as noticeable as he can be.

"Takahashi-san who is that guy?"

"Oh that Mano, Hikaru he had a case of leukemia, his parents would just visit him once a week, tomorrow he will be admitted on a separate room. Poor guy ever since he had been in this hospital he was always like that, he never socialize with other kids."

"Why would he be in a separate room?"

"Tests will be done on him starting next week, his situation got worse already, we can't even find a compatible bone marrow donor for him, however this last findings even a transplant can no longer save him."

"Is he always like that?"

Shingyouji approached the guy, hoping that the guy would talk to him.

"Nee Mano-chan"

"Don't punish yourself you should try to enjoy what life had offered you. I know its hard but with this people around you that loves you though you tend to ignore them but still in the end they care, I care for you even I just know you today."

Shingyouji wheel himself out of the ward when suddenly

"Room 213"

"Eh?"

"Room 213, Takahashi-sensei told me that would be my room next week."

"H-hai, I'll be there even tomorrow I'll visit you here I'll bring you fruits and maybe stuff toy, see you guys, bye Mano-chan"

After being at the pediatric ward, Shingyouji feel a little depression about those kids especially Mano, He thinks of dying and very afraid of it, He just can't believe a guy in that age could have an incurable illness.

_He is too cute to have an illness like that, once I got home I will ask Arata-san to take me to a grocery store so that I can bring Mano-chan a gift._

"Shingyouji-kun Iida sensei wants to speak with you"

"Hai! Takahashi-san, I'll be gone in a moment."

Shinobu decide to get a drink first in the vendo machine, suddenly a man appeared beside him. It was Misu looking for his younger lover. He bows to him, but Misu ignored it and asked about his younger lover.

"He's at Iida-san's office."

"Seems like you always get lost in this floor, what do you really want?"

"Nothing, I just enjoyed Shingyouji's company"

"You want to take advantage of him because of his condition?"

Tsubasa shakes his head upon being asked by Misu.

"No, he really is a wonderful guy, not all people can be like that especially he is on a condition that have a 50/50 chance.

He became more patient with the therapy and all he thinks is to show you his first steps once he is able to do so."

"I see.. well thats good news isn't it? So I think your presence is no longer needed being beside him"

"Don't tell me.."

"Think of it as you like to, but I just want to warn you, be careful of your intentions with him."

"Misu, I really have no intention of wooing him, yes I like him but I can't ruin the relationship that you have."

Misu smirked and looked at Takahashi.

"I don't think you can as well."

Shingyouji suddenly appeared, feeling he miss something, but Takahashi assured him nothing is happening, that they just talk about their families, Misu agreed on Takahashi's statement.

"Do you want to eat dinner outside?"

"Really? Sure!, See you tomorrow Takahashi-san!"

Takahashi look at them while they are going out of the hospital. He just smiled and sit in a bench and continue to drink his coffee he got from the vendo.

_Misu you are a one lucky guy, if only you we're here maybe what Misu and Shingyouji are having right now we can compete with that._

Takahashi suddenly take out his wallet and look at the photo with him and an unknown guy. "Tsuruga you idiot" Takahashi return to his office and return the wallet in his pocket.

Shingyouji feels happy, this is the first time they'll be going out again after the accident that happened to him.

"Iida-sensei spoke with you today why?"

"He just informs me that I got a lot of improvement, and maybe in a week or two I would no longer need the wheelchair, I can even barely stand but in the end I still fall."

"Isn't that a good thing to celebrate?"

Shingyouji smiled, seeing Misu happy in his improvements.

After they are done with the dinner they decide to take a stroll in a park, Shingyouji requested it because he missed that place so much.

"Nee Arata-san"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

"Baka, no need to thank me"

"I really do, I mean though you have been busy and all I never felt this happier in my life, right now seems like everything is just a dream."

Shingyouji leaned on his lover's shoulders, since no one is there they take they moments together.

_Being beside you is the most important thing I will always cherish, once our stand up again I promise myself I will be there once you finally take you steps again._

"Takahashi is currently helping me with therapy while you are gone, are you not mad at that?"

"Well, that's fine by me as long as he won't do something stupid."

"Hey! That's rude he really is a nice guy, and a good doctor as well during my free time he would bring me to the pediatric ward I see cute babies and even those cute kids, I was imagining that's how you look before. I find everyone friendly except this guy his name is Mano-chan, he had a leaukemia, I do really want to be his friend, I want him to be happy I will not say because its his last days but because I really just want to."

Misu is stunned upon the maturity his boyfriend shows, seems like the therapy and accident did change Shingyouji a lot, from being the impulsive guy he knows, Shingyouji began to at least be mature enough to face this kind of situations. Though his younger lover's selflessness never change which he is very proud of.

Misu, suddenly take Shingyouji's face and leaned on him, he kiss his younger lover on the lips, Shingyouji return the kiss with more passion, Suddenly Misu hugs Shingyouji and whispered something into his ear.

"Suki desu."

That word came out of the blue and surprisingly it did not come from Shingyouji, the younger lover don't know if he will react in shock or just be happy.

"Hey? Did you hear what I said because I'll never repeat that words again."

"I did its just an awkward moment for me."

"Nee Arata-san, Suki desu"

Misu smiled upon hearing his younger lover replied

"Come on, its late already, we still have school tomorrow."

On their home, Shingyouji had already fell asleep, Misu put the cover sheets to his lover, and watch the younger man's adorable face when he is sleeping. He kissed Shingyouji in the forehead and lay beside him.

_There's a moment that I always say to myself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever, and now this was the moment for me for us…_

* * *

**_whew! thats chapter 3... I really canlt belive I made the other;s character light up until now I don;t know if i will go through with my idea, this was for the next chapter that i am thinking but i will tell in advance not about Shingyouji and Takahashi, while i was creating this, the soark between them is not that igniting unlike my previous characters before so I will at least calm Misu but don't get your hopes up I still have a lot of plan for you. I am sorry for this crappy chapter but reviews are open, i will still be motivated i promise! _**


	4. Light up the World

**NOTES: **This is my final chapter of this story sorry guy gave a crappy ending, but I decide to end it, Misu's punishment will be given on my future fanfiction, I hope i did give this story justice and again I am sorry for the grammar and tenses and inconsitency and the love scene I really don't have the heart to do it *sniffs* so I am sorry because i disappoint those people who want to see intense scenes. I also decided to end Baby Shin's suffering. I even killed an innocent child so bad of me!. If you don like it from the time you read it just leave the page, this story is for Takumi-kun's fans especially who love this **complicated pairs**

**to june: **Yoshikazu Kotani is till in my mind, i imagine Aiba Hiroki as Tsuroga but i think I am just beyond my imagination and I don;t know if he resembles Taiki kun, I was imaginig a younger Kanata Hongo as Hikaru-kun, I think this is for watching too mush Tenimyu and the Prince of Tennis Live Action.

**to nikki: **I wish you all the luck once you start to create your own story, I will support you 1000%

**to akiluv: **i will consistently thank you for the support

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN OR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP AND THE FINAL CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **

* * *

Weeks passed and still Shingyouji became frustrated again, because though his therapy had some positive outcome he still can't walk, his doctor already insist that he is already putting it in his mind that's why he can't be able to walk.

Even Misu is already starting to get irritated at Shingyouji, he no longer like his younger lover's behavior. But he does not want to show Shingyouji that he is feeling low as well, so to keep Shingyouji happy and not to go to depression he keeps on motivating him.

Even Takahashi always gives words of encouragement to him. Shingyouji feeling tired from the words he here just reluctantly agreed and said tat he will just be better the other day.

As Shingyouji promised Mano, he continiously visited the kid, who had moved him since this kid always had his courage and hopes up.

"Konichiwa Mano-chan!, hows your tests?"

"Still the same I am kind of tired already, nothing would change anyways, Nii-chan I heard to sensei you're feeling down again."

Shingyouji lowered his head and shared his frustration to the kid that had already been kind close to him even just for a moment.

"I don't know but I keep going they would say I am improving but when I try to walk alone it ended up in vain, so I just get frustrated."

"You don't need to rush things, we maye be both have some problems but at least you will have a long life ahead of you, unlike me I'm just counting months or maybe weeks."

"Are you encouraging me as well?

"Nii-chan isn't that obvious" You just put it in your mind that you can no longer walk but look at all the people still hoping for you unlike me, my parents will be here but they already gave up so I have no options but to give up hope as well."

Shingyouji goes near the kid and held his hand, and thanked him.

"You will visit me tommorow as well?"

"After my therapy."

Suddenly there conversation was interrupted.

"Excuse me Hikaru time for your tests."

It was Takahashi smiling at them. He went inside and informed Shingyouji that Misu is waiting for him in the lobby.

"Nii-chan get out now I don't want you to see me while I'm on a test, by the way bring me some chocolates again Nee?"

"I will see you tommorow.."

_Tommorow…_

"Arata-san? Sorry about that I just visited Mano-chan by the way he liked the chocolates I gave him."

Misu smiled seeing Shingyouji feeling enlighten again.

Back at home as they are eating dinner, Shingyouji mentioned about Mano's condition to Misu, telling him how brave the kid to face the consequences of his health and how he is encouraging him not to give up, feeling proud that he can enlighten someone despite the condition he have.

"You can't blame him feeling low at times, now you know why we don't give on you and your chances to walk again, so don't let us down, your doctor your friends and especially ME are waiting for that day."

"Hai! Anou here."

Shingyouji handed Misu a beautiful woven bracelet it was Misu's favorite colour "blue".

"Those kids from the ward made them see I have one too, they say it's for protection and comfort."

"Ok, it looks weird but I'll wear this"

Shingyouji smiled seeing how Misu had accepted his little gift. And so another day is gone…

Back in the University, one thing that makes Shingyouji in bad mood is his locker since he was involved in an accident he is having hard time and usually his books would fell on him. Good thing his sempai had seen it and helped him.

"Woah!, Shit! Not again, thank you for helping sempai"

"Shingyouji, why don't you request for another locker that won't be hard for you to reach reach."

"This was my locker ever since the start of this semester and forever will until I get my diploma and graduate."

Fujimoto smile at the younger man's arrogance, How he miss this guy in his team.

"You see my family went to the temple last weekend we pray that you can be able to walk again I can' wait for you to be part again of the team."

"Thanks for the prayers, I hope that would always work for me."

"Nee Shingyouji I have a proposal for you, if you just want to."

"What is it?" Shingyouji curiously asked.

"You see our assistant coach is already gone and Noda-sensei suggest that while you're still in that situation, he wants you to be our assistant coach, I know you are just new within the team but you have a lot of potential that can help other new players."

Shingyouji is thinking if he will accept it or not realizing he always have vacant time before going to his therapy and Misu is now busy in work and studies as always, he accept his sempai's proposal.

Ever since that day, he feels that his disability is no longer a hindrance and became their official Assistant coach, despite his situation; the players listen to him and follow what he is instructing them. Even wish them goodluck on the competition.

"I'll pick you up later ok?"

"Hai Arata-san, thanks I'll go ahead now."

As Shingyouji entered the hospital he looks for Takahashi but he is not seen anywhere; but something had caught his attention he heard some crying in the Room 213.

_Eh? Whats happening isn't that Mano-chan's room._

He wheeled himself and was shocked when he had entered the room, this was the scene he did not expect to see, a death of a friend he can hear a woman wailing while being comforted by an older man.

"Mano-chan… It can't be… Mano-chan!"

Shingyouji approached the now lifeless body of his friend.

"Nii-chan is here, you promise to see me today right? Wake up now!"

Takahashi who was there tried to calm Shingyouji.

"I'm sorry but its too late there is nothing we can do anymore."

Shingyouji keep on crying being comforted by the doctor, he did not expect to see a friend that had become close to him is already dead.

"Shingyouji I have something for you."

Takahashi handed him a letter, Takahashi informed him he saw it Mano's desk and seems like it is intended for him.

"Thank you."

Shingyouji decides to keep the letter for now, he does not want to see it since it would remind him that his friend is now gone. He goes to Iida-sensei he informed about his decision to not continue the therapy. Iida was surprised by the decision of his young patient. Takahashi who happened to pass by was informed about Shingyouji's decision.

"Shingyouji, I heard from Iida-sensei about your decision?

"I don't feel like having the therapy anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I realize that maybe it's not bad staying this way."

"Hey!, you are already improving why quit now!, you showed Mano not to give up but you yourself is losing hope again?"

"I am tired! I am tired pretending everything is ok, everything will work out! If I can no longer walk so be it! I did not say I will give up on my dreams I am just giving up of walking again, beside I am still useful even I am a handicap, my teammates still needs me, I am still normal even in school. I have wasted everyone's time, the worst Mano-chan died believing in my false hopes I-I don't want this anymore."

Shingyouji wheeled his chair out of the hospital; Takahashi now worried of the younger man had no choice but call someone that might change again his mind.

"Hey, Are you at work can you leave early?"

Misu went to the hospital and greeted by Takahashi, they went to the hospital's cafeteria.

"What? Stop the therapy? Why?"

"Seems like the death of that Mano kid had hit him hard, he feels like he gave the young one false hope that even he himself do not believe."

Misu thank the doctor for the information and look for his younger lover after many minutes of looking for him he finally found Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji!"

Shingyouji looked at him and was surprise to see the elder man; he is oanting due to running just to look for him.

"Is it true?"

"About?"

"You will not go through the therapy anymore."

"Yes its just a waste of time and since I will be busy being and Assistant in our team I don't think the therapy is no longer need I decide to just accept my situation"

"**HOW CAN YOU BE STUPID! You were never a quitter why now?"**

"**WHY ARE YOU DISAPPOINTED? AM I A BURDEN NOW DO I WASTE A LOT OF YOUR TIME DON'T WORRY I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE THEN YOU WILL NOT BE OBLIGED TO TAKE CARE OF ME!"**

Shingyouji wheeled out of Arata-san, As he try to cross the way a car suddenly appeared, good thing Misu was able to catch him and he pulled the younger man's wheelchair. Misu was shocked that he almost could lose again Shingyouji.

"Baka! If you want to die don't involve me IDIOTS!"

The driver of the car shouted at them and returns and goes out of that scene.

"Are you trying to kill yourself Shingyouji! Did you ever hear me complain? If I am its not because of you being a burden it's you being hopeless in life. One day you'll be fine then again you'll return being the quitter."

"Arata-san"

Shingyouji cried and buried his head on Misu's shoulders, Misu hugged the younger man for comfort.

"I-I was afraid I could be like Mano, I always told him that he should not give up but in the end… H-he.. I feel it was my fault I give him false hopes in life."

"It is not your fault, it was really his time, and Mano did not even think of blaming you."

"He's right" Takahashi suddenly appeared

"Takahashi-san?"

"Haven't you read yet the letter I handed to you earlier? Even before he died he already know it was his fate to leave this world early he asks me to give that letter to you once that time comes. Why don't you read it see it for yourself."

**Shingyouji Nii-chan**  
**how have you been? I wanted to write this letter in hopes that you would be so keen to read it.  
There are so many things to say in this particular letter and I am in the worse of feelings but I hope it makes you fell better.  
Do you remember that time when you approach me in the ward? I swear it was the happiest time of my short life. I always anticipate for you to come and visit me despite what you are going through as well. I even promise myself if only I would be given a chance to live longer I want to be like Nii-Chan. I know you are lonely as well but whenever you are in front of me you show me the face of a person who always have hope in life. You tried to hide it but still you smile in front of me just to show me that life is beautiful, you're right it is because I met you and Takahashi-sensei. Whenever I'm seeing you you are always shining like the light I have been looking for Thank you very much I will forever treasure you in my heart.**

Shingyouji cries upon reading the letter, he wiped is tears and tried to smile, after the incident Takahashi informed that Mano's burial will be done in his homeplace, Shingyouji feeling sad he can't attend the wake of his friend, approached Mano's parents.

"Anou, I want to thank you for bringing Mano here, even just for a short time."

Mano's mother kneeled and hugged Shingyouji.

"No its us that would like to thank you, Hikaru usually talk about you when he is on the phone how his Nii-chan always visited him and cheer him up. You did something we almost did not do to him, not giving up"

This was the last exchange word that He and Mano's family had, Takahashi still comforted Shingyouji.

"Still thinking of giving up?"

"You shouldn't I did before but I was able go on with life."

"Eh?"

Takahashi hand him his wallet there was a picture of him with a guy, Shingyouji was in shock in seeing that the guy kind of resemble him.

"Who's he?"

"My lover, he died 3 years ago, his name is Tsuroga Manami"

Shingyouji did not know about Takahashi's background all he just knows about him is being the son of the Head Doctor and a family friend of Misu and being a pediatrician.

"Tsuroga and I were childhood friend before we became lover, at first he would usually annoys me because ever since high school he is constantly sticked with me, but then I find it comfortable and we enter the same University and we confessed our feelings for each other, however fate id not good to us in a party we met group of guys trying to harass me Tsuroga rescued me but at the cost of his life. It was so hard for me I rebelled against my father, I even ended my life for more than once, but then I don't know if it was a dream Tsuroga tell me to go on, I go back in college and change course I took Medicine and focus on Pediatrics, because that was Tsuroga's dream to treat children. What I did was continue his dream in that way I can still feel he is always with me."

_Its like my story with Arata-san, where I am always behind him following him even in our University._

"Misu is actually luck he had someone like you that had followed him around who devotedly loved. But then Misu returned that favor to you showing you the devotion and love you had provided him so don't give up for his sake ok?"

Shingyouji finally understand and promise to be grateful to Misu. After many months, Shingyouji was able to start walking again on his own thanks for continiously support of Misu and his friends. On his first step Misu and his former Shidou friends were there. Misu almost lost his composure and hug Shingyouji and twirled him, they share a longing look. But there moment was interrupted when Takahashi arrived.

"Congratualtions, Shingyouji, seems like I will just see you in the hospital if I asked you too"

"Don't worry I will visit the kids along with my friend."

"Hayama-san already had admirers already in the hospital"

"Yeah I heard one of the girls said that he will marry Hayama"

Takumi blushed and everyone when they see Gii feels irritated.

"Mou Gii that's just a kid, don't tell me your jealous?"

"J-jealous? N-no I'm not as if the kid can marry you, I know you belong to me" Gii kissed Takumi on his cheeks.

Izumi hugged Yoshizawa, and Misu even Hugged and kissed Shingyouji. Akaike who seems out of place because of seeing couples being sweet each other just shakes his head.

And so the most waited reunion finally occur and at last Toshihisa was able to come.

"Kampai!" Gii raised his glass

"For our bright future in life and for Shingyouji's recovery and being able to walk again."

Shingyouji raised his glass as well Misu put his hand around his lover's shoulder. Toshihisa keeps on apologizing to Shingyouji for not able to visit him. Izumi is now feeding Yoshizawa with the finger foods. Akaike(as usual) eats for hisself, since he does not have lover there and Toshihisa is busy on his mobile phone talking to his girlfriend.

As the day goes by, Misu and Shingyouji had been stronger than before, as Shingyouji is glancing the stars, he knows Hikaru is one of them.

"Can't you believe fate can be really trick to us? But still we always end up being together."

"Shingyouji, you know no matter what you you can't get rid of me right?"

"You are always confident Arata-san" Shingyouji turned around and face Arata san he put his hand son the elder man's shoulder.

"Suki desu."

Misu smiled and kissed Shingyouji down to is his neck, Misu faced Shingyouji again and Shingyouji return the elder man's kiss more passionately. And so the night had ended for Misu and Shingyouji but it will not be their last night because all the days that will come It will be just the two of them forever.

_It all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away tonight  
there's only you tonight what you are, what you do, what you say…_

* * *

**finally i was able to end a story in a span of time I am sorry for all the mistakes, your reviews did motivate me to continue this and for all the support you have given me. I am sorry for the inconsistency of the story and for the letter i invented it fells crap II swear even i myself is kinda afraid to post this but as always I am an impulsive person so... thats the punishment i get for MISUxSHINGYOUJI fans I am happy that i have given you happiness ^^**_  
_


End file.
